The present invention relates to a reset circuit and an associated electronic device.
An electronic device typically comprises a power board to transfer alternating current (AC) into direct current (DC) for loading(s). When the power supplied by a power plant undergoes a power grid fluctuation or power interference (for example, jitter when the device is plugged in), the DC voltage of the loading provided from the power board is unstable, resulting in the electronic device breaking down.
A voltage monitoring reset circuit can output a reset signal to reset the system when the DC voltage of the loading is unstable. This prevents the device from breaking down. When the electronic device goes into a standby state and DC power is turned off, however, the voltage decrease of the DC power causes the voltage monitoring reset circuit to output the reset signal, preventing the electronic device from going into the standby state.